


reunion

by frausorge



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-06
Updated: 2009-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brent was finishing dinner when his phone buzzed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reunion

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble for July 6, 2009.

Brent was finishing dinner when his phone buzzed. "Oh my God, Spence, I saw," he said. "What the fuck? Are you okay?"

"We want different things," Spencer said. "They want to make a different kind of music."

"Yeah, but-"

"They have a right," Spencer said. "We- this is better."

"You sound tired."

"I'll sleep better now. What about you? How've you been?"

"Eh," Brent said. "I'm doing that internship, it's going okay."

"You ever get bored with that?"

"I-" Brent stopped. "You assholes. You fuckers. You absolute motherfucking _dicks_."

But it was a yes, and he knew Spencer knew it.


End file.
